


Morning Wood

by guren666



Category: GameSense - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Spooning, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Wood, Sexual Content duh, jerking off, yum yuum xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Spooning in bed, James awakens when he feels something poking him from behind. He's too tired to deal with Matty's crap, but he can't sleep like that, so should he wake him up...?





	Morning Wood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lazy Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516911) by [A_M_Kelley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley). 



It was probably early morning, it was still too dark outside. And, he felt so heavy… James sighed. Matty didn’t look it, but he was **heavy**. His right arm was slung across James’s stomach, their legs were entangled and he could barely move.

 

He shifted on the narrow bed, when he felt something poking his butt. It was bound to happen. They haven’t met up lately and when they finally did meet up… well. They are both healthy men… so take a wild guess what transpired between the sheets yesterday.

However, they were dead tired and fell asleep cuddling, later spooning. And now, James found himself in this predicament. “Why is he horny again?!” He muttered under his breath, trying to get up. Alas, it was in vain. Matty practically was using him as body pillow right now.

Getting a bit annoyed, he elbowed Matty under the ribs, which woke him up from deep sleep. “Get off me, you fat frick! You’re crushing me.”

Matty stirred, but didn’t move an inch. Instead, he slithered even closer and James was really losing patience. It was too early for this shit. His sleepy boyfriend leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Good morning, babe.”

James grunted at his nickname. “Cut it out, that’s creepy.”

“Stop pretending you don’t like it.”

 

As much as he hated to admit it, he didn’t dislike the nickname. It just made him so flustered whenever he said it. And now, Matty’s thing was poking him.

Matty suddenly realized he’s rock hard, awakening from his drowsy state, retreating hastily. He sat up on the bed, his morning wood proudly stood up in his pajama pants.

Rubbing his eyes and yawning, the other man sat up cross – legged, his eyes fell upon the bulge. He gulped down, feeling how his nether regions were heating up, his blood went there as well.

It didn’t escape Matty’s attention. The slightly taller man groped him through the pajamas and James let out almost inaudible gasp of lust.

 

“Oh you… don’t think I’ll let you do whatever you want…” James slated, his nimble fingers were already under Matty’s pajama’s fabric, he slid them down slightly, then his underwear (noticing that his needy boyfriend was doing the same to him) and they were exposed, looking each other in the eye with burning desire.

Being the fucking tease he is, Matty started slowly, stroking his length while he maintained that smug face, knowing he was in control.

But not for long. He’ll give him a taste of his own medicine. His fingers were quick, making Matty moan out loudly, involuntarily.

Excited about this small victory over his extremely needy boyfriend, he grinned clandestinely. “You’re one one - upping me this time, sweetie. I’ll get you to come first.” The brunet said, pumping him, increasing his speed and timing for the most friction. But, he shouldn’t have counted him out yet, Matty was copying his moves, matching his rhythm as they were jerking off each other, and both felt embarrassed and aroused, more than ever.

They couldn’t hold out much longer, the sweet bliss washed over them and they reached climax together. Tired, Matty laid on his back, sated and sleepy again. But, falling asleep like that was disgusting. He glanced at James with those big puppy eyes. “Baaabe, can you please clean me up? I am too tired to clean myself up.”

“Don’t do the puppy eyes on me, they won’t work.” He said, but Matty was adamant, he did the ‘you kicked my puppy eyes™’ and James rolled eyes, crossing the bed as he went to grab some tissues from the nightstand table.

He cleaned up Matty, who affectionately kissed him as his form of saying ‘thank you’ and then he cleaned up himself. Dead tired, he walked like a zombie to the trash can and threw out the used tissues.

Scurrying back to their bedroom, he slipped under the covers. Matty was sleeping soundly and James sneakily stole a kiss, then hugged him and closed eyes, drifting back to his pleasant dreams.

 

~ THE END ~


End file.
